Team Black Rose Witch
by Blueorange99
Summary: The Black Rose Witch is sent to Satellite to pay for her crimes, there she meets Team Satisfaction. Will they be able to conquer satellite or will the Black Rose Witch tear them apart? Literally. Various pairings. KiryuXAki, YuseiXAki, CrowXAki, JackXAki.
1. Exiled

Blueorange: Yay~ more AU fun! official

Aki: Oh great. I'm a criminal now and I'm going to hang around with uneducated thugs?

Crow: Hey! I'm not a thug and FYI, Martha taught us all we need to know!

Kiryu: *pushes crow aside* Hey there, I'm Kiryu. I'm the leader, want to join Team Satisfaction?

Yusei: I don't think that's a good idea, Kiryu. I mean *whispers* she's a girl.

Aki: What was that?! You think I'm a helpless little girl? *grabs Yusei by the shirt* Maybe you want to know how I ended up here.

Yusei: N-no thanks. *sweat drops*

Kiryu: I like her already! Blueorange does not own YGO 5ds.

* * *

Our story starts with the Public Security Bureau. After months of tracking down the Black Rose Witch, the police have finally cornered her.

"Drop your duel disk and put your hands up. We got you surrounded, Black Rose Witch." a cop was talking through a megaphone.

"You really think you can beat me?" said the Black Rose Witch hoping that her threats would scare them away. If not, she can always use her powers to escape.

"Don't try to escape. We've surrounded the area. There's no where to hide."

'Crap. I have no choice but to use Black Rose Dragon.'

"Watch out! She's going to summon a monster!" a bystander shouted causing panic and disorder to the crowd around the area.

"Calm down people! Back up! we need crowd control here!" Everyone who was at the Dueling Arena started to run around, pushing each other to save their own selves.

'Here's my chance.' The Black Rose Witch took this opportunity to hide within the chaos in the crowd and runaway.

"She's escaping! After her!" The police had a hard time searching through the frantic crowd. The Black Rose Witch maneuver around the crowd and hid at an alley.

"I should blend in." The Black Rose Witch looked around to see if there was anyone around before she took off her mask and cloak. Without her disguise, she looks like any ordinary high school student, she is one after all. She kept her disguise and her duel disk in her back pack.

"Well that was easy." She said to herself as she made her way out of the alley

"Freeze." There was something cold and metal pressed on her temple. It was a gun.

The Witch was surprised. 'Did anyone see me go here? Why didn't I sense this person?' She was in tight situation, its either she was followed by a cop or this was another trap whichever it was, someone has seen her face.

"Drop your bag and duel disk." commanded the officer. She did as she was told.

"Send the troops here. We apprehended the Black Rose Witch."

"Damn." The Witch cursed. Now she was really in trouble.

* * *

Blueorange: HA! That's chapter one!

Jack: How come I'm never in any of your fics? Don't you know who I am?!

Blueorange: Sure I do! You're Jack.

Jack: That's King Jack to you!

Blueorange: Honestly, you think you're king everywhere you go. Don't worry; Team Satisfaction will be in the next chapter.

Jack: I command you, readers, to review!

Blueorange: . You're not a king here either.


	2. Mark of the Witch

The Witch was brought to the detention cell for interrogation and also to receive judgment for her crimes. This is where all the criminals of Neo Domino and of Satellite end up and where they get their criminal mark. It was like a barcode, it keeps a record of their crimes and their information. And it's also a mark for people to know that their criminals.

She was a little frightened with what was happening right now. She was caught by the Security and now she might face death penalty or something like that. She was seated on a chair, in a dark room, with her hands tied down on the armrest. They were putting the mark on her face. The Witch didn't even scream or yell during the process. As if it meant nothing to her, this pain was nothing compared to the pain caused by her abnormal powers. She just closed her eyes till it was all over. Her face that was once pale and blank now had a small, black star-shaped mark on the lower left side of her right eye just above her right cheek. The star mark meant only one thing, she was dangerous and was one of the most wanted criminals. Only few have received this mark and The Black Rose Witch was one of those few. She was escorted to her cold and dark cell afterwards.

Meanwhile, outside the Detention Cell a group of four were hiding in a nearby abandoned building.

"Alright men, here's what were doing to do. We're going to hijack the Security's headquarters and we're going to take whatever we can. Food supplies, guns, armour, whatever you need." The leader of Team Satisfaction, Kiryu Kyousuke, announced to his team mates.

"Kiryu, I know were nearly conquering Satellite but challenging the authorities, isn't that a little careless?" A crab headed teenager tried to reason with his leader.

"Yusei, we need to teach these Security scums whose boss around here and that's us." Kiryu declared out loud.

"Hey quiet you guys, how are we to ambush their base if you keep on making noise?" Crow was looking through a pair of binoculars, scanning the area for guards and such.

"So how many are they?" Asked Kiryu.

"Hmmm...about ten or so. At least ten guards outside and probably more inside. A power outage will be our key to breaching through security."

"So is Jack in position already?" Their fearless leader once again asked wanting to get over with this plan.

"Yup, He should knock the lights out any minute now. We should start moving in." Replied Crow.

"Let's go then." Kiryu commanded as they move in to carry out their plot.

Jack was assigned to break in and cut off the electricity so sneaking in and out would be easier. He knocked out some of the guards near the electric fuse and began to cut random wires.

'They should be on their way already. Once I switch off the power, the guards would be on high alert. They have at least five minutes to get what they need. The security would send someone here to fix the fuse so I better hide.'

The electricity was cut off, all the lights went off. The guards inside were startled by this unexpected blackout.

"What's going on?" Demanded a guard.

"Sir there has been a power outage, something must be wrong with the generator. We've sent maintenance over to fix it right away." another officer reported to the higher ranked one.

"Tell the other guards to secure the area and watch out for any intruders or prisoners trying to escape. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Roger." The officer was about to leave but the other officer stopped him.

"One more thing, make sure you increase security at the Black Rose Witch's cell. This might be some plan to escape, not that anyone would break her out and all, but we better make sure."

Kiryu, Crow and Yusei snuck into the prison through the back door. They took out some of the guards and tied them up so they wouldn't get in the way.

"Now Crow, time to show us your hidden skills. Open the door." Crow was the experienced criminal among them. He may not be the toughest fighter around, that would Jack, or the smartest and clever one, that would be Yusei, he certainly wasn't the leader type like Kiryu but he had skills that no one had. He was a thief; he can go in and out of places in a breeze. Padlocks and chains were nothing to him. Even high tech security was merely a small puzzle to him. In few seconds, they were in.

"Yusei, you go get some food supplies while Crow and I go check out some security files. We'll meet at the headquarters; leave as soon you're done."

"Understood. Be careful, don't do anything reckless." Yusei said and separated ways with them.

The Black Rose Witch was unusually calm at a blackout like this, the security thought. Perhaps she was planning to escape during the black out? How can she? The security outside her cell has doubled ever since the blackout and they confiscated her deck and duel disk.

"To think the Black Rose Witch is just a high school student. Shouldn't she be in juvenile jail or something?"

"She's far too dangerous for that. Don't underestimate her."

"But she's just a girl. I don't see what's so scary about her."

"She's a cursed one. A wretched witch. Everyone fears her."

The Witch was listening to the the guards. Not all of them know her yet.

'I guess I'm not famous here yet. They don't know what destruction I can cause. This cell is no match for my abilities. I think its time for me to show them why people back at Neo Domino fear me.' The Witch thought of an evil plan. She'll take over Satellite, the most dangerous place to live in, and make an empire. She'll make sure that everyone would obey her out of fear and that she would watch them suffer. The thought of it made her chuckle evilly. She had an twisted look on her face much like a megalomaniac would.

"What's so funny?" A guard asked the prisoner.

"Nothing, just the thought of ruling over Satellite, that's all. Of course I have to break out of this prison first. So if you value your lives I suggest you get out of here right now." She threatened them.

"What are you planning, Witch!?" an officer drew out his gun and pointed it at her direction. "Stop or I'll shoot." the officer was shaking out of fear. He sensed that she was planning something dangerous.

Minutes later, the guards where all lying unconscious on the ground. The prison bars were destroyed and the Witch was gone. She took her cloak and mask with her and wore them. She equipped her duel disk and her deck.

"Prison break! The Witch has escaped!" shouted a guard before fainting.

The lights went back on and so did the alarm when someone escapes. The Witch was lost. She didn't know where the exit was. She was running around in circles.

"Where's the damn exit?" She cursed out of frustration. The security was closing in on her. They know this place better that she does. They'll catch up with her and they probably blocked all the exits and entrances by now. She didn't notice, because she was hurrying to go out of this place, that she collided with another person.

"Ouch. That seriously hurts. Watch where you're going pal."

The Witch recovered from the collision and shook her head, whatever she collided to felt like a brick wall. She looked at the person she ran into. He doesn't look like a guard and he was carrying a sack behind him. He had an odd crab-shaped head.

"You watch where you're going, crab." The Witch told the crab.

"Crab?" Yusei sounded confused. He didn't get why that person called him a crab.

"There she is! Call for back up, she's heading towards the back door!"

"That's not a good idea; they have the back doors covered by now. You picked a wrong time to escape. Now cause of you, I'm in trouble as well." Yusei said as he ran towards the guards and knocked them all out in one quick blow. The Witch started to follow the strange crab headed boy.

'Maybe he knows a way out; I'll follow him till I see an exit.' It was like the blind leading the blind. She assumed that this man she was following knew where he was going but the truth is he didn't know where he was going. They were so lost that ended up in the next building, which was the main office of the Security.

"Why are you following me? Go your own way. Their following you aren't they? If you keep following me they'll arrest me to."

"…" She decided not to talk to him and just to keep on following him.

"So what are you in for? Murder? Theft or is it kidnapping? You look like a kidnapper to me." Yusei was trying to start a conversation with the stranger that was following him. Maybe if he acts annoying, he'll stop following him.

Kiryu and Crow had already exited the building. They were waiting for Yusei to come out. They had stolen some maps and information from the Security's files.

"Where's Yusei? He should have gone out by now." Kiryu started to worry for his missing comrade.

"That crab head. He's taking his time as usual." Jack calmly said.

"Can you see him Crow? Is he outside already?" Kiryu asked again.

"Not yet. But we have bigger problems; it seems that the guards are blocking all possible exits and entrances. " Crow was looking through his binoculars again trying to search for Yusei.

"That's it. I'm going to get him."

"That's too dangerous Kiryu. Its looks like someone broke out of prison and Yusei can't sneak out with all the guards around and what's worse is that the electricity is back on." Jack said losing his cool demeanour. Of all the things Yusei could be sent to prison for, it had to be for stealing food from the Security.

"Damn, we're surrounded. You must be some wanted criminal to have so many guards after you."

"How far are we to an exit?" She finally spoke after all of Yusei's questions ignored.

"There should be an emergency exit around this hallway, but the Security hid it well so that the prisoners won't be able to use it as an escape route, according to a friend of mine who snuck here a couple of times."

"There must a secret button somewhere here. Feel around the walls for any cracks or buttons."

Yusei did as he was told and searched for a button. The guards were already on their way to where Yusei and the Witch were. Finally, Yusei found the button and pressed it. It was hidden in a broken fire alarm. By the time the guards got to where Yusei and the Witch was, they were already outside the building and on their way to safety.

"Well that was a close one. Good thing we were able to escape, right?" Yusei looked around and saw that he was already alone.

"no thank you?"

"Yusei! You're safe." Crow rushed to Yusei and gave him a hug.

"And what took you so long? Jack asked Yusei.

"I ran into an escapee. Had a hard time losing him, in the end we ended up escaping together."

"So where's the escapee?" Their leader asked.

"I don't know. He left after we got out. Didn't even say thank you."

"Whatever, let's go already. The cops would be searching for the intruders and the escapee." Jack said obviously annoyed at his team mate's blunder.

And with that Team Satisfaction left and went home.

* * *

Blueorange: Well that was kinda boring…but at least we're getting somewhere 8D

Next time on Dueling with the Stars:

Aki: Yusei, I challenge you to a duel!

Yusei: I accep-

??? : It's time to duel!

??? : Get your game on!

Yusei: what? Who are you people?

???: I'm the wind beneath your wings! I am Justice!

???: And I am the icing on your cake, Prejudiced!

Aki: ….

Yusei: *gasp* It can't be!

Blueorange: none of those actually has something to do with this story. Please do review 8D

???: Riding Duel Acceleration!


	3. Meeting

Team Satisfaction had a long way to go. Their base was actually across the city to the other side. They would need to walk for at least one hour to get to their base and walking outside with a duel disk is very risky, especially when you're alone.

That was the case with The Black Rose Witch. She was alone, tired and lost. She didn't like this one bit. She was starting to doubt her decision for running away from prison; at least it was clean there.

"Darn, I haven't eaten yet since yesterday."

"Hey you, the one with the cloak!" a shout came from behind.

'Did the Security catch up already?!' She thought.

"You, we challenged you to a duel!" a strange man dressed up in a magician outfit appeared in front of her. His team mates also circled around her to prevent her from running away, not that she would.

"Look, I don't feel like dueling right now, so if you can just get out of my way."

"So you're a coward then? Running from a challenge is an act of cowardice!" Their leader claimed.

"So you want to die right now? Calling me coward is the least thing you should be doing. "

"As if you can defeat us all by yourself!" another member shouted from the crowd.

"So this is the fighting style in Satellite? Group duels?"

"That's right! Only an idiot like you would walk around alone without any team mates to back you up."

"I see. Even if you out number me, you're still no match."

"Don't be too arrogant of yourself, who do you think you are?!"

"Me? I'm The Black Rose Witch."

"What kind of name is that?" A random duelist laughed, mocking her.

Others soon joined in laughing, underestimating her abilities was the worst mistake they ever did. Soon, the duel started, in less than five minutes, everyone was defeated.

"That wasn't even a challenge." The Witch continued walking hoping to find a safe and quiet place to rest.

"Did you see that?! She totally damaged them physically! Even those who weren't in the battle got hurt!"

"What kind of Duelist is that? She's a freak..."

"I heard she was called the Black Rose Witch."

Gossips spread quickly around Satellite. It was just hours ago that the Witch escaped from prison and ran into some duelists. The Security had already dispatched to catch her again. It's going to be hard to keep a low-profile when people are starting to gossip about her.

"Sir, Mr. Jaeger has requested to see you."

"Jaeger? What does he want now?"An officer said.

"That's Mr. Jaeger to you, Ushio. You have a new assignment; you are to capture and arrest the Black Rose Witch. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Jaeger." Ushio got up and walked out of his office.

Team Satisfaction was almost near their base. Crow and Yusei decided to drop by Martha's place before going to their base. Jack needed to accompany Kiryu back to the base in case someone would attack them.

Nearby, the Black Rose Witch was getting tired of walking. She was thirsty, hungry and tired. She needed to rest but this isn't exactly the place to just sit down and catch your breath. She was running from the Security and she was trying to avoid duelists. She definitely has no energy left to duel. Dueling with psychic powers takes a lot of energy.

"I can't faint now the Security is after me...." Slowly her consciousness gave in to sleep. She collapsed on the ground in the middle of nowhere.

Kiryu and Jack were already at the base. Kiryu looked for the keys to their base while Jack waited by the sidewalk. Their base was an abandoned house that had three floors. Jack noticed a figure on the middle of the road. It was covered by a cloak and had a duel disk on.

"Kiryu, I think someone's dead."

"You bet someone's dead! I mean, who changed the locks of our base without telling me first? Now we can't enter." Kiryu ranted and threw the keys on the ground out of anger.

"That's not what I meant. I mean someone's lying over there." Jack pointed to the direction of the body.

"Go check if he has anything valuable we can sell."

"I think he's a duelist, he has a duel disk." Jack stated.

"What team is he from?" Asked Kiryu as they approached the figure lying on the ground.

"He's wearing a cloak and a mask, how should I know?"

"The uniform Jack. Teams always have uniforms like us. You can tell which team someone is if from by looking at his attire." Kiryu said in an obvious manner.

"Then you tell me which team he came from then. Mr. Know-it-all."

"Hmmm...judging from what he's wearing, a big cloak and a blank mask. I say he's from Team Masked duelists." He said proudly.

"You just totally made that one up, there's no Team Masked Duelists." Jack said in disbelief.

"How would you know? You're not the leader here. The leader always knows the teams around here."

"Right. Anyways what should we do? Should we just ignore this guy over here?"

"No, we'll totally look into his stuff and take them. Then we leave him alone."

Kiryu started to look through her bag. He found some notebooks, books, cards and other high school materials.

"What are these useless things?" Kiryu said as tossed out some of the stuff inside the bag.

"I believe there are called 'books'. You read them." Jack said as he collected the thrown away stuff and puts them back in the bag.

"Well here in Satellite, they won't really do much. What kind of duelist is this person? Plant deck? Is he some kind of gardener with his outfit?"

"Crab..." a hoarse voice came from underneath the mask.

"What? He's still alive." Kiryu was surprised by the voice.

"Duh, did you actually think he's dead? He probably fainted from hunger, see? He's saying crab."

"Well we don't need another mouth to feed." Kiryu began to walk back to the base and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Well if that's your decision." Jack sat down besides Kiryu. They had to wait for Yusei and Crow to come back since one of them has the key to the new locks and they didn't even bother to give it to either of them.

"That idiot crow didn't even bother to give the key before leaving."

"Well you know crow, he's very forgetful. He was so excited to visit Martha and the kids again."

A couple of minutes passed, Kiryu lost his patience and stood up.

"That's it, I'm breaking in."

"In our own base? There's a big contradiction here."

"Hey there guys!" Crow shouted form afar.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me you changed the locks?!" Kiryu was furious

"Well...I forgot." Crow scratched the back of his head and gave a small apologetic smile.

Yusei noticed the same figure lying on the ground and approached it.; he recognized the figure as the escapee he escaped with.

"Guys, how long has this person been lying here?" Yusei asked worriedly. Yusei was always the helping type of person. He can't look away from someone who looks like they needed help.

"Leave him alone Yusei, his team mates probably abandoned him already. We've got nothing to do with him."

"But Kiryu, he's the guy who helped me escape."

"The prisoner? That's even worse. If we help this guy out, the police might find us."

A siren can be heard from afar. The Security was patrolling around the area for the Black Rose Witch.

"See? They're looking for him right now. It's better if we leave him there. He's a criminal anyways." Kiryu opened the lock and the door to their base and signaled the rest to come in.

"We're criminals too, Kiryu don't forget that. We steal from the Security." Yusei defended.

"Well we're different, we steal to survive. He probably did some crimes to amuse himself."

The sirens were getting closer to their area. Jack and Crow were already inside while Yusei and Kiryu were still having a dramatic conversation on whether or not they take in the prisoner.

"Whatever Yusei, do whatever you want to but he's your responsibility." Kiryu finally gave in to Yusei's demand.

"But. He only stays until the police are gone."

"Thanks Kiryu." Yusei carried the prisoner by his shoulders.

"Wow. He's pretty light for a guy." Yusei commented.

"Crab?" The Witch was regaining her consciousness.

"Yeah, it's me. I expect a thank you from you afterward."

Yusei helped the Witch up and carried him inside their base.

* * *

Blueorange: Chapter 3 is done! Now onto the next chapter!

Aki: You haven't even proof read chapter 4 yet.

Blueorange: I will later on. Jaeger made an appearance!


	4. Thief

"So Yusei, what do you plan to do with that man?" asked Jack

"I plan to know where he is from and why he is here." Yusei casually said.

"You know what I think? I think he's a spy from the other teams! We shouldn't have helped him!" Crow joined in their conversation.

"I think so too, Crow. But Yusei here wanted to help him. You know Yusei always sees the good in everyone." Kiryu said.

Yusei helped the Witch lie down on the dusty sofa they had in the living room. It had a few cobwebs on it and a few springs coming out of it. The pillows were torn into half so the cotton filling was leaking out. The rest of living room looked dead. There were trash, dirt and rumble everywhere. There was little ventilation for air and light, it was not an ideal place to live in.

"I think I'll just stand. Your sofa might punch holes in me."

"Nonsense, make yourself comfortable. You're obviously tired."

"Sshhh! Heads down. Security is passing by." commanded Kiryu who was looking through a small opening in their broken window.

Jack hid in the kitchen while Crow ducked on the floor, Kiryu leaned on the wall so that he wouldn't be seen. Yusei shoved the Witch into the closet, because she was just standing there, and hid inside with her. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Good thing she was wearing a mask to hide her flustered face. This is such an awkward position they were in. It was dark inside and it was cramped too. Their bodies were nearly touching, Yusei wasn't making big deal out of it but the Witch couldn't take it, she wasn't used to too much contact especially from a boy. It's like they're compressed into a can of sardines.

"Can you not move too much? You're making the closet wobble." Yusei whispered softly to her.

"Well if you give me a little space I wouldn't have to constantly move away from you." she replied to him in a whisper.

"All clear guys, you come out now. They're gone. Kiryu took one last glance outside before relaxing on the nearby couch. Crow stood up and went into the kitchen to get Jack. Yusei heard that it was safe to come. He was about to go out but the Witch pushed him out of the way and he lost balance and the whole closet fell on them.

This startled Kiryu who was reading one of the books he took from the Witch's bag and rushed to help get them out. He called Jack and Crow to help him carry the closet off of them. When they were able to move the closet off them, their faces was filled shock.

Yusei landed on his back while the Witch landed on his chest. She was on top him; Yusei can feel her breath on his face. Her mask fell off during their fall. It exposed her face and her mark.

"So is this why you wanted to help him so much, eh?" Kiryu said plainly while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yusei how could you?! How could you give in to your manly desires?!" Crow said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Yusei finally snapped out of his gaze and gently pushed the Witch off of him.

"I didn't even know that he was a she! Who exactly are you?!" Yusei asked her. He looked at her face. He saw a small black star on her upper right cheek.

"A black star! It means you're a class A criminal." Yusei said with surprise. How can a girl like her be a criminal?

"Oh great Yusei, bring home a killer with you." Jack said sarcastically

"It was a mistake to help her out then Yusei. Return her to the Security. She might kill us."

"That's a good one Kiryu; a girl can't take on all four of us." Crow let out a small chuckle.

This time it was the Witch's turn to laugh. She stood up and put on her mask again.

"Funny, a bunch of duelists earlier said the same thing and you know what? I defeated them all by myself. They should be in the hospital by now."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? How can someone like you take down a whole team? Well your opponents were probably weak anyways."

"It doesn't matter. I appreciate your help, crab. I'll take my leave now." She was about to leave but Yusei stood in her way.

"Just wait a minute. Where are you going?"

The Witch thought about it. Where was she going to go to, now that she escaped prison? She had a plan to take over Satellite but let's be honest here. She's tired, hungry and has no idea about this place. How can she even rule over when she has no strength left?

"I'm going to rule over Satellite." She stated to them, ignoring her sense of logic.

"Rule over Satellite? As if, you need to beat the rest of the teams if you want to control the areas here in Satellite and that includes our team." Crow said proudly.

"Yusei, you're not going to let this criminal loose in the city are you?" Jack questioned Yusei.

"Tell me, how did you end up here? Judging from your things, I can tell that you're not from around here." Kiryu observed earlier when he was looking through her stuff.

The Witch seeing no harm of telling them how she ended up here, decided to tell them.

"I was from Neo Domino but they hated me so they threw me here so people here can hate me too." The Witch said in a pessimistic tone.

"That's a harsh way of living, why do they hate you?" Crow asked.

"Because I'm the Black Rose Witch."

An awkward silence filled the room. The Witch was looking down the on the floor, trying to avoid Yusei's blue eyes. Even with a mask on, she feels like his eyes can see through hers.

"You didn't answer his question. Why do they hate you? Did you do something bad?" Jack asked her.

"The people feared me. They feared me for my power." She didn't know why she was agreeing to tell them her history. These are enemies too. They said that she had to beat them too in order to conquer Satellite.

"Power, what kind of power do you posses?" Kiryu asked curiously.

"The power to destroy."

Kiryu pondered for a bit. He called Yusei and friends over to the side to have a meeting.

"Please excuse us for a minute." Kiryu politely said and asked his team mates to huddle together.

"What's up Kiryu?" Asked Crow.

"I think we should let her stay." Kiryu said.

"WHAT?!" Crow screamed out loud.

"Crow, calm down. Kiryu, explain yourself." Jack commanded them.

"I think she should stay. I mean, she did say that she took out a whole team by herself. We can test her if she is a fearsome duelist."

"But why do you want her to be in our team?" Yusei wondered.

"Because, she's feared in Neo Domino for her powers and with that, we can rule over Satellite."

"So we're going to use her then?" Crow asked their leader.

"I disagree then, if that is the case here." Yusei did not like taking advantage of someone especially if it's a girl.

"We're not using her. Think of it this way, she has nowhere to go, no friends to rely on and has no idea to this place. If we take her in, she'll have us to help her and she'll help us in return."

"But Kiryu, that still sounds like we're just using her." Crow still insisted.

"No it doesn't, just trust me okay? We're not using her, we're befriending her."

"But can we trust her? I mean Class A criminal means danger." Jack warned them.

"Well Yusei? You were the one who found her. So what's it going to be?" Kiryu asked Yusei.

Yusei thought for a moment. If she stays, she has a place to go back to and them to keep her company. If he let's her go on her own, she might faint again get caught by Security. But wouldn't it be better that way? She is a criminal after all, but something told Yusei that there's a deeper story behind the mask.

"She should stay. She'll be safer here."

"Then it's decided then, she stays!" Kiryu announced happily.

"What?! So Yusei gets to decided for all of us then?!"

"Whatever, let's just eat already. I'm starving." Jack separated himself from the huddle and went to the kitchen. The other Team Satisfaction members separated from each other as well.

"Well, Ms. Black Rose Witch we would like to, hey, where did she go?" Kiryu wondered.

"She must have left when we were talking."

"We have to look for her!" Kiryu panicked. He rushed out the door and looked both ways trying to see if she was still in sight.

"Yusei, why didn't you stop her from leaving?!" Kiryu panicked more.

"I wasn't even facing her when we were talking."

"Guys we have bigger problems, she took our food with her!" Jack screamed from the Kitchen.

"I knew we couldn't trust her! That thief!"

"Relax Crow, we can still catch her. She couldn't have gone that far." Yusei calmed his friend down.

"Then what are you standing there for? Go look for her!" Kiryu commanded them all.

Team Satisfaction left their base and went to search for the Witch.

* * *


	5. Dinner

Team Satisfaction went out to search for the Black Rose Witch. Yusei and Kiryu checked the west side of their territory while Crow and Jack went to the opposite direction

"I knew we couldn't trust her! She stole our food!" Crow complained to his fellow team mate.

"Quit complaining and just find her already." Jack was getting annoyed at his companion. He was already starving, now he has to search for the thief who took their food on an empty stomach.

"It looks like its going to rain..." Yusei said as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"Well we better find her then before we get caught in the rain."

Yusei decided to look inside some old buildings in case she took shelter there while Kiryu searched out in the streets and alleys.

'It would be easier if I can call out to her, but I never got her name.' Yusei thought to himself. When he thought about the Witch he remembered the incident awhile ago. He saw the face underneath the mask and he expected to see a scar-filled face but instead he saw a beautiful and cute face instead. He felt his face blush as he remembered how close their bodies were in the closet and how dark and cramped it was inside.

Yusei dismissed the thoughts in his head and continued to look for the Witch.

"A-HA! There you are!" Crow shouted from her back. They found her sitting on an old park bench. There was a nearby park to where they were staying but it didn't look like a park anymore. There were barely trees in the park and the trees were dried up and leafless, the sandbox where children used to play was just scattered sand on the ground and the play ground was no more.

"So you followed me here?"

"Give us back our food you thief!"

"Oh, I already ate it."

"All of it?!"

"No, I only took a bottle of water and an orange. The rest of your food is still in the sack back at your place."

"No it isn't. I checked and the sack wasn't there anymore." Jack said angrily.

"Did you check the cupboards?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I-" Jack paused and thought for moment then continued.

"-didn't."

"Figures. Why not go back right now and check?"

"Well you're coming with us!" Crow grabbed her arm and yanked her along with them.

"What?! Let me go, I'm not coming with you." She tried to struggle free from Crow's grasp but failed. A simple orange did not give her enough strength to fight back.

"Why do I have to go back? I already told you where your food is."

"Cause Kiryu said so. He wants you to join our team."

"Join you? Why would you want me in your team? I thought you hated me."

"Well, Kiryu and Yusei were concerned for you. So they decided, without my opinion, to give you shelter by letting you join our team."

"Is this true?" She asked the blond one.

"Sadly, yes." Jack said as he carried her bridal style towards their base.

"Hey, let me go!" She struggled in his hold and tried to hit him. It was all in vain in the end.

"We'll get home faster this way. It looks like its going to rain anytime now and I don't want to catch cold."

Crow, Jack and the Witch made their way back to the base.

"We're home..." Crow said as he opened the door.

"Did you find her?" Kiryu asked immediately.

After Crow entered, Jack followed him inside carrying the Witch in his arms. They were too late; they got caught in the rain and were drenched. Jack put the Witch down gently on her feet. Droplets of rain fell on the floor.

"Are you alright? Here's a towel for you." Kiryu said as he gave her an old towel.

"I don't really don't need that. My cloak acted as a jacket protecting me from the rain."

"Oh give her the towel first won't you, I mean its not like we didn't get wet too from the rain." Crow sarcastically said.

"You must be cold, here have a blanket. I'm sorry we don't have a fire or a heater here." Kiryu completely ignored Crow's sarcasm

"I have my cloak to keep me warm."

"But it got wet in the rain. Here use this blanket instead. If you keep wearing that, you'll catch cold." Kiryu said. He was worried for her health.

Crow sighed. He wouldn't even bother to talk to Kiryu right now. All he sees right now is the Witch.

"So you found her then?" Yusei came out of the kitchen carrying a Styrofoam cup of instant warm soup. "Here take this. It'll keep you warm."

Yusei said as he handed her the instant noodles.

"Why are you all being nice to me?"

"I'm not." Crow said as he took a sip from her soup.

"Crow!" Kiryu grabbed the soup from him and gave it back to her. "Show some manners will ya?"

"But Kiryu! I'm cold and hungry too!"

"Then go snuggle with Jack then. That'll keep you warm."

"Ew, no way!"

"Guys let's not be too noisy. Your voices are giving me a headache."

Team Satisfaction was busy fighting amongst themselves. The Witch simply watched them from the background.

"Are they always like this?" She asked the blond headed member of the team who was wiping his head with the towel Kiryu handed over earlier.

"Yeah. Never get enough sleep around here as long as they're talking." Jack sat down on the couch to rest. "By the way, don't you want to take off your cloak? We don't have medicine here you know. You can let it dry for a while."

"I should then." She said thinking that catching cold will burden her more.

The room fell silent. All of their attention was directed at one person and that was the Witch. She had removed her mask and cloak, revealing a young teenage girl wearing a school uniform. She had short red hair amber eyes.

Despite her name, she doesn't look like a witch at all.

"Wow..you're..pretty." Crow said in awe.

Instead of getting a thank you from her, she grabbed his collar and yanked him towards her.

"Say that again and you're dead." The Witch threatened Crow

"What's your problem?! I'm being nice here!"

"Crow relax. Please Ms. Black Rose Witch, let go of Crow."

"Fine. Don't call me 'Ms.' It makes me look old."

"With that attitude, you sound old." Crow grumbled.

"What was that—"

"Okay, that's enough you two." Yusei stepped in between to prevent further conflict.

"Let's just eat already." Jack suggested to them.

"Well, where's the food?" Kiryu asked.

"The soup is the food." Yusei said

"What? That's all we have?"

"Well there's more but we need to save some of it for tomorrow and the following the days."

"This is your only meal for everyone?" The Witch asked Yusei.

"Well yes. Sorry if it's not much."

"Here. You eat it. I already ate awhile ago. I took some of your food." She handed the noodles over to Yusei but he refused to take it.

"You eat it. We're used to the cold here anyways. You need it more than we do."

"And besides, Crow ate half of it already. He didn't even bother to leave some for us. We're supposed to share."

"Then you eat my share then." Strange, the Witch never acted this way towards anyone before.

"That's okay. We can go on a night without eating. You just eat it before it gets cold." Kiryu said assuring her that they'll be fine.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on an empty stomach." Jack got up and searched for food in the kitchen.

"Leave some for tomorrow." Kiryu shouted to him. He turned around to face her again. "Why not sit on the couch, don't worry its safe. I fixed it awhile ago." The Witch, tired from standing, decided to sit down on the couch and quietly ate her soup. Even with only little left, the soup gave her a little warmth.

"Here. Have some." The Witch gave the soup to Kiryu.

"Well I'm a little cold and hungry. Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Kiryu asked before he took the instant noodles from her.

"I'm not that hungry anymore. I ate earlier; you can give the rest to your friends."

"Thank you then." Kiryu said as he gulped down the rest of the soup.

"Hey leave some for us Kiryu!" Crow said as he attempted to grab the cup noodles form Kiryu. Kiryu just simply blocked Crow with his free hand.

"I believe she gave it to me first so I'll eat first and you had your share already."

"You're so selfish, Kiryu!" Crow pouted

"Speak for yourself, Crow." Yusei said as he got some blankets and pillows from the closet.

"We should rest now. Tomorrow would be a busy day." Yusei continued and gave a pillow and a blanket to the Witch.

"Well, lights out people." Kiryu said as he tossed the empty cup noodles away.

"Goodnight then." When Crow was about to lie down on the couch, Jack pushed him away and claimed the couch.

"It's my turn to sleep on the couch, Crow."

"Fine then, I'll sleep on the sofa." When Crow turned to face the sofa, it was already occupied by the Witch who was already asleep.

"Hmph, I knew having this girl around was a bad idea. She's taking everything away, first the food, then this!"

"Crow, just sleep already." Kiryu said as he placed down his blanket and pillow on the floor and lay down on it. The floor was colder than usual because of the rain. Yusei leaned on the sofa's side to sleep on. He gave his pillow and blanket to the Witch since he can use the sofa's soft side for a cushion; they only have limited blankets and pillows so they had to share. Crow, having no other choice, also laid on the floor. Jack started to snore from the couch. Tonight was quite peaceful.

* * *

Blueorange: *bows down* I'm sorry for the crappy chapter and slow update.

Kiryu: hey! Where's my romantic scenes with Aki? It's always with Yusei and Aki.

Blueorange: Uh...I will put more in the next chapter then.

Kiryu: Everyone please review for more me and Aki together

Blueorange: oh btw, to themostdarkestheart, since you review in every chapter do you want to request a Kiryu and Aki moment? if you want to, I'll make a chapter dedicated to them.

Kiryu: YES!

Yusei: er...I thought this was in the Yusei-Aki section?

Blueorange: well...you'll never know who ends up with Aki yet. Review to...vote who gets to be with Aki!


	6. Query

Yusei: cliché chapter title.

Blueorange: oh shut up Yusei as if you can think of a better one.

Yusei: Well what does this title mean then?

Blueorange: No questions asked. This chapter is for themostdarkestheart.

** Query.**

The Witch woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable in her sleeping position and from Jack's snoring. She saw Team Satisfaction sound asleep on floor except for Jack who was asleep and snoring on the couch. She got up from the sofa, careful to not hit or step on Yusei who was leaning on the sofa's side. He has given her his blanket and pillow to use. She wondered why he did that. Won't he get cold? Well she doesn't really care about his reason; she was just wondering that's all.

Kiryu couldn't sleep anymore. Jack snored loudly and Crow kept kicking his head.

"Ah screw this I'm waking up." Kiryu said to himself, irritated at his team mate's odd sleeping habits. He got up and sat on the stairs, the rain had already stopped but it was still cold. It was midnight of course it would be still cold.

Kiryu stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. He was still sleepy but he couldn't sleep due to annoying sleeping patterns.

"Some peaceful night this is." Kiryu stated sarcastically. He sat on the steps of the staircase and stared into space. Maybe he can fall asleep there. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears that formed when he yawned earlier. He noticed the sofa was empty. He suddenly felt awakened.

'Where did she go this time?!' He thought hastily. He looked around for her. She's wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen. He checked the door; it wasn't unlocked so she didn't go outside.

'She couldn't have gone upstairs?!' Kiryu ran up stairs to check the rooms. No one should go upstairs. The floors in the upper rooms were unstable and weak. They could give in or collapse on the lower room, which was the living room where everyone was staying. He checked inside the rooms in the second floor. Empty.

'She wasn't in those rooms maybe she's on the third floor?' He continued to go up stairs to the attic.

"There you are. You had me worried for a minute. What are you doing here? It's dangerous to go up here. The roof might fall on us you know." She was looking out the window of the attic. She was in her Black Rose Witch outfit again. Kiryu approached her carefully, avoiding the holes on the wooden floor. He stopped a few centimeters behind her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her.

She didn't answer him; she just kept looking out the window. The sky was dark and serene; the moon was a crescent tonight.

"Why did you let me stay here?"

"Hm?" Kiryu was spinning an old inflated globe, he was not expecting for her to talk to him so he just tried to blend in with the antiques in the attic and just keep her company.

But she asked him a question which started their conversation.

Kiryu knew why he wanted her to stay with them. It's because of her powers and her status. He doesn't know exactly what her powers are but she's a Black-star criminal and that means danger. You don't get a black-star mark for petty crimes.

"Your powers were the reason why you were sent here, right?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Well, I'm just trying to inquire some information from you so that I can draw out a conclusion to answer your query." Kiryu said with smug look on his face.

"That sounds like my lab report notes."

"I read it from your book."

"So even Satellite inhabitants can read." She plainly stated.

Kiryu sat on a nearby old chair. He was still playing with the globe, twirling the globe around and around.

"Of course we can, we have the ability to learn too. Don't judge us because half of our population are criminals and half of our city is in ruins. Though the Security is a little narrow-minded."

"You still haven't answered my question." The Witch insisted for an answer.

"Well, you haven't answered mine yet." He answered back.

"What do you think? Security doesn't throw people out here for no reason."

"Now you're answering me with a question." Kiryu pointed out to her.

The Witch was starting to get annoyed at Kiryu. Thinking that he still won't answer her properly she turned around and made her way to the staircase. "Never mind then, I'll just leave now."

"Wait a minute-"Kiryu stood up, dropped the globe and grabbed her hand out of reflex before she went down stairs.

"Let go." She commanded him.

"Wait. I'll tell you why." Kiryu thought for a moment before answering her. If wanted her to stay, he should say the right words.

"I don't care; I have an idea of why you want me in your team, you're interested in using my powers for your own reasons."

Kiryu twitched at the thought. She was right about that part. He wanted her in the team so she can be a symbol of fear to the Security and to the other teams. But he also wanted her in their team because a part of him understood her situation. She was an outcast to society; people feared her and sent her to Satellite to get rid of her. They didn't care about her, they only cared for themselves. She was just nothing but trash to them. Something that was ugly and needed to be disposed of.

"Yes, that's the main reason why I want you here. I won't beat around the bush; I want your help to rule over Satellite. We have the same goal, to rule over this place. Instead of fighting each other, why not team up instead?" Kiryu still held her hand in his. He didn't want to let her go. He tried to convince her to stay so that they can work together and conquer Satellite.

"I knew it. You see me as a weapon and nothing more."

"That's not entirely true. What I see is an opportunity. We can change this place, together can we can change this world. We'll show them that we're not trash that we're worth something. We'll trample on everyone who has ever looked down on us." His face was distorting at every word he said to her. The Kiryu she was talking to started to change; there was a look of desire in his eyes. He wanted her power so bad. His grip on her hand was tightening. She could feel a little pain but ignored it. She thought about it. They had the same goal, but do they have the same reason to why they want to have power so much? She likes to see people in pain, that's why she wanted to rule over with fear, but what about him? What does he want to obtain?

The Witch looked at his face. He had a look of determination and the same time weakness, as if begging her to stay.

"Think about it. If we join forces, we'll be unstoppable."

"You're just using me. You'll dispose of me once you've ruled over Satellite. Not that I'm saying you could dispose of me. It could be the other way around actually."

"I'm not using you, I see you as an equal individual. True, I want you to join my team because I want your powers on our side but I care about you too. Like Yusei and the rest of the team, I care for them." He let go of her hand and extended his hand to her.

"So what do you say? Teammates?"

She hesitated for a moment. Can she trust this man and his friends?

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Well, you're not dead yet, are you? So far, I could have killed you by now or surrender you to the Security but I haven't."

"It's because of your intention, that's why."

"Just have to have a little trust in me. You can kill me if I try something I shouldn't." He assured her.

"I'll remember that." She grabbed his hand and shook hands with him. She squished his hand as a payback for earlier.

"Welcome to Team Satisfaction, where dueling is the only satisfaction you can get."

Kiryu got his hand back and held it with his other hand.

"Your grip is like a snake." He shook the pain away from his hand.

"Why thank you."

* * *

Blueorange: I'm very sorry, its school time again so I'll won't be having much time to update, but don't worry, I'll try my best to update regularly.

Kiryu: Hey you! Where's the romance in this chapter?!  
Blueorange: well..talking is kinda romantic…

Kiryu: IT WAS BORING.

Yusei: You made Kiryu sound like Divine here.

Kiryu: Who?

Yusei: you know, crazy guy who manipulated Aki's mind and bla…

Kiryu: You're just envious of me. You weren't in this chapter.

Blueorange: Don't worry, Yusei so far you're leading in the polls. Please leave a review on the way out.


	7. Cereals

Chapter 7

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

The banging noise woke everyone up. The battering sound of metal was ringing in their heads.

Jack got up and grabbed Kiryu's hand to stop him from banging on the pan with a spoon.

"What's the deal Kiryu?!" Jack said, furious at Kiryu's early noise pollution.

"Wake up call. I have news to tell everyone."

"Well what is this news you want to tell so badly?!" Jack hissed.

"Ehem." Kiryu cleared his throat. "I, Kiryu Kyosuke leader of Team Satisfaction, proudly present to all my teammates our newest member, Black Rose Witch." The Witch stepped forward when Kiryu mentioned her name. She just stood behind Kiryu as he introduced her to the team.

"Hooray..." Crow said without any enthusiasm. He was still half asleep and tired.

"That's all?! I thought it was important!" Jack attempted to grab Kiryu's collar but was stopped by Yusei to avoid conflict.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the couch?"

"Well a couch only has one side so I don't really have choice."

Crow yawned and got up and went to the kitchen to find food. They had a small refrigerator where they store perishable goods like meat and veggies. The stove they had was electronic and ran on electricity.

"What's for breakfast?" Jack asked Crow as he entered the kitchen.

"We have cereals with a free toy inside."

"Give some then." Crow handed Jack the box of cereals after he got a handful of cereals and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Good morning." Yusei said to The Witch.

"Good morning, Crab." Realizing too late that she had called him crab.

"Oh how sweet, pet names? My, my, aren't we close?" Jack said as he walked pass between them and sat down on the couch.

Yusei's face got red at that statement out of embarrassment. Come to think of it, he hasn't properly introduced himself to her nor has she given her real name.

"You can just call me Yusei."

"Did I ruin the moment? Oh I know! Why not have a moment in the closet? You can continue where you left off yesterday."Jack said with his voice filled with sarcasm. Jack smirked at Yusei's expression as if provoking Yusei to start a fight.

"Shut up, Jack." Yusei tried to stay calm.

"Just don't do it on the couch, I sleep there." Jack laughed his head off seeing Yusei's crimson face. Yusei grabbed The Witch and lead her into the kitchen away from Jack's green-minded jokes.

"Crow is in there, mind you."

"Shut up." Yusei shouted at Jack.

"What are you doing?" she asked Yusei.

"Getting you breakfast."

"Yusei! Hurry, Kiryu is on fire!" Crow rushed out of the kitchen.

"What? What are you saying, Crow?"

Suddenly Kiryu burst through the kitchen door with his hair on fire.

"Out of my way! Water!"

Kiryu rushed up stairs to the bathroom and opened the shower. The kitchen sink was broken so he had to use the shower. The water was cold but it extinguished the fire on his hair. He was attempting to cook breakfast despite the fact he never actually cooked before.

"Kiryu, you okay?" Yusei asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, my clothes are wet though. Get me a towel will you?"

"What were doing exactly?" Yusei asked Kiryu as he threw a towel over to Kiryu.

"Cooking."

"Cooking? You never cooked before why start now?"

"Because." Kiryu wiped his hair with the towel. "I wanted to."

"Really? Why the sudden interest in cooking?" Suspicion was evident in Yusei's tone.

"Well, we have a new teammate so I wanted to throw a welcoming party for her."

"So you set your hair on fire just to impress her?"

"No! That was an accident."

"Well you better change your shirt and check if you're bald before going downstairs." Yusei said with a laugh.

"Very funny. You just serve her something to eat. Afterward we'll discuss about our plans."

"Yeah whatever you say, Kiryu."

Yusei went downstairs and saw The Witch sitting oh the sofa, listening to Crow and Jack's conversation in the living room. Its nice to know they're getting along, Yusei thought with a small smile on his face.

"And that time when Yusei tried to jump over the fence, his shorts got caught on the tip of the fence and it got ripped off showing off his underwear." Jack and Crow laughed out loud as they reminisced the past.

Yusei's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of dread after what he had just heard.

"And that time when Yusei—"

"Enough!" Yusei ran towards Crow tackled him from behind the couch to stop him from further tarnishing his name.

"Yusei let go of me!" Crow struggled to get some air into his lungs.

"Ignore what they had just said, it was all a lie."

"No it wasn't. It was 100% truth." Jack continued to laugh as he watched Yusei strangle Crow.

The Witch was just looking at them. No reactions or comments. Just a blank stare.

"Usually people laugh when we tell them Yusei's embarrassing childhood days."

"Shut up!" Yusei commanded Jack.

"Aren't you feeling hot underneath that mask and cloak? We already saw your face, why hide it?" Crow choked out his words.

"He's right, what's the point of hiding your face? It's not like you're ugly or anything." Jack unintentionally commented on her looks. Crow noticed it.

"Oh so you're saying she's beautiful?" Crow laughed at Jack and felt Yusei's grip on his neck loosened. Yusei stood up and looked at Jack.

"No, I wasn't. I was just saying it's annoying that she's wearing a cloak and a mask on weather like this." He said in his arrogant tone of voice.

"Stop talking as if she's not here." Yusei cut in their conversation.

"Well it seem like she's not here at all. I mean she hasn't said word yet, my insults don't affect her, your life stories don't make her laugh. It's like she's blending with the furniture right now with this silence."

Up stairs, Kiryu sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." He said to himself while he was combing his hair.

"As I was saying, don't talk as if she doesn't hear you."

"Why are you being so defensive about her?" Jack decided to taunt Yusei further.

"Well I—"

"Got a crush on her!" Crow finished Yusei's sentence only that he wasn't suppose to say those words.

"What!? N-no that's not it! I was just being friendly."

"Friendly eh? In the closet?" Laughter filled the room. Jack clenched his stomach while Crow rolled on the floor, laughing out loud. (In short rofl)

They watched Yusei squirm. It was Jack and Crow's plan to make Yusei look like an idiot. Why? Because it was hilarious.

Finally, The Witch spoke to them as their laughter died out.

"Yusei."

He felt his heart thumped through his chest as she called out his named.

"Y-yes?" Yusei stammered, surprised by her voice.

The room fell silent. Crow and Jack stopped laughing sensing the serious aura around her.

Yusei gulped.

This wasn't good.

Blueorange: Finished! Have you----

Kiryu: AH!? That's all!?

Blueorange: wait! Let me finish talking first! HAVE YOU'VE SEEN THE ENDING OF SEASON TWO?!

Kiryu: what? What season?!

Blueorange: Carly and Misty are alive! But how come I didn't see you with Yusei and friends?!

Kiryu: wh-what? What are you talking about? Alive?

Aki: Have anyone notice that the bridge looks like an A as in the A in Jack Atlas?

Kiryu: that's not the point! What's up with this chapter? It's been 3 weeks and this all you can come up with?!

Blueorange: I'm sorry but…ya.

Kiryu: But what?!

Blueorange: I was…distracted.

Aki: *sigh* I doubt anyone would review but please do review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cereal killer

Yusei. It was the first time the Witch has ever called the Crab by his real name and it felt weird for the both of them. Yusei felt like an excited five year old kid who wanted to be called up in class for show and tell. Sure she sounded serious and almost commanding but Yusei felt delighted that she called him by his name. He just felt nervous as well, when he heard her call for him after hearing all those embarrassing childhood memories.

On the other hand the Witch was not used to calling people by their names. She rarely talks to anyone in school and people don't actually approach her to introduce themselves.

There was a dead silence in the room. No one dared to break the odd tranquillity in the air.

Except for Kiryu.

"What's up? I heard a lot of laughter just now."

Kiryu descended downstairs and felt an eerie atmosphere in the living room.

"What's going here?" He asked again.

"I was about to ask the same thing to one of your teammates."

"So you weren't going to mock him or something?" Jack said disappointed at this.

"No, I was supposed to ask him if this is all of what Team Satisfaction is made of. A bunch of undisciplined and unrefined teenagers."

"What was that?!" Jack almost grabbed her but Kiryu held him back.

"Whoa, easy Jack. I'm sure she was just…exaggerating."

"Exaggeration my foot! She's picking a fight with us!"

"Hmph. Quick to lose your temper when you're the one being made fun of. How arrogant of you."

"I rather be arrogant than be a coward. Hiding your face behind a mask, what are you trying to hide from anyways?" Jack shouted at The Witch not holding back a single word.

"Jack, watch your words." Kiryu angrily warned Jack.

"She better watch hers then."

"I'm sorry for Jack's rude behaviour."

"Kiryu! Why are apologizing to her? She just insulted us! She should be the one apologizing to us!" said Crow.

"Save your efforts Crow. Obviously Kiryu has been bewitched by this girl." Jack said to Crow as he sat down on the couch and lifted his feet on the small table in the middle of the room.

"So what's the agenda for today? Shouldn't we be outside by now fighting duels?"

"Not today. We have something else to do." Kiryu laid some important looking papers on the desk that Crow had just brought in. It was a map of Satellite. There were x marks and circles on some of the landmarks on the map. Team Satisfaction gathered around the table to observe and to listen to Kiryu's command.

"Look here." Kiryu pointed to a spot with an x on it.

"There is a new group of duelists in this area. We're going to drop by and welcome them Team Satisfaction style. Furthermore, we will see if you really can defeat a team on your own."

"So she's just the one who's going to duel then? Why did you bother to call our attention then?"

"You're going to be her back-up in case she needs help."

"So we're downgraded to being back-ups now? What are you going to do then, Kiryu?" Jack questioned their leader.

"I will observe from afar."

"So you're going to hide?" Jack restated Kiryu's last statement.

"No, I said I will be observing her performance from afar. We leave in an hour. Get ready by then."

Kiryu gathered and rolled up the maps and the documents and kept them in a drawer.

"Why don't we leave now?" asked Crow.

"Well I haven't eaten breakfast for a start."

Meanwhile….

_SLAM._

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I've sent your daughter to Satellite." His voice stated calmly.

Hideo Izayoi was furious at the man. Mr. Izayoi had just received news that their daughter, Aki Izayoi, has gone missing; who else would you go to if you have a missing person case? The Security no doubt, but he did not expect that Security was the one behind it.

"I want my daughter safely returned to me." Mr. Izayoi glared at the man's back. The Head of Security was facing out the window with his hands at his back. His posture showed that he's in charge around here.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Izayoi. Your daughter is a class A criminal, and we just had a report that she broke out of prison. Her whereabouts is currently unknown."

Mr. Izayoi couldn't believe that the Head of Security would actually send a high school girl to Satellite.

"Perhaps I can help you." a sly voice was heard from the dark corner of the room.

"What are you doing here, Arcadia's Head, Divine?" Mr. Head of Security turned around to face the Head of Arcadia Movement. They were what you would call, "head-to-head".

"It's been awhile, Godwin."

Blueorange: …no comment.

Yusei: it was short.

Aki: and poorly written. Slow on the update as usual.

Blueorange: I've been depressed lately. Plus, seems to not work for me.

Divine: why am I suddenly thrown into this mess? I'm not even suppose to be here in the first place.

Blueorange: cause there was a change in plot. You are now part of TBRW.

Kiryu: What?! I won't allow this!

Blueorange: Relax. He's just a minor yet essential addition to the story. Please review!


	9. Quagmire

Chapter nine: Quagmire.

Blueorange: :

Yusei: what's with that face?

Blueorange: I dunno. I don't own 5ds.

"Divine."

"Godwin."

It was like seeing your old best friend again only that you hated that best friend of yours.

"It's been awhile. How's living here in Neo Domino? Better than living in Satellite I can tell." His tone sounded more like a threat than a greeting.

Godwin could just grab him by the neck just to shut him up, but he remembered that he had a guest that was watching them.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about Mr. Izayoi's problem so I came here to lend a hand." To emphasize his point; he extended his right hand out to Mr. Izayoi in form of a handshake.

"Who are you?" Mr. Izayoi asked, reluctant to shake hands with him.

"I'm the guy who can just help you get your daughter back." Anyone would have thought by now that Divine is obviously devising a megalomaniac plan in his mind while he wears that false look of concern in his face, but someone who was as desperate as Mr. Izayoi was, would have second thoughts about this.

"Hmph, it'll be a mistake to trust someone like Divine, but if you're that desperate then I guess I wouldn't blame you for believing every word he said so far."

Mr. Izayoi was conflicted inside. He wasn't sure to who can he trust. There was Godwin and there was this mysterious guy called Divine. Both look like shady characters to him and they seem to know each other.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Satellite

"How far are we to their base Kiryu? We've been walking for hours now. I'm hungry." Crow's tummy began to grumble the farther they kept walking.

"That's why I told you to eat heavy breakfast, but did you listen? No. You said 'Let's go already! I wanna duel blahblahblah…..'"

"What's the point of planning a sneak attack if you're all so damn noisy?" Jack complained loudly to them.

The three of them began to bicker and banter like little kids not caring that someone would spot them.

"Guys, be quiet, someone with hear us!"

Alas, someone heard and spotted them. It was a young adult around the age of 20 years old. His uniform told them that he works for Security. He pointed a gun at their leader, Kiryu, and took aim at his chest.

"Don't move!" commanded the junior officer. "Hands up and behind your heads."

"But officer, we weren't doing anything bad." Reasoned Crow.

"Don't reason out of this Satellite scum. You're all under arrest." Kiryu did as he was told and raised his arms but did not put them behind his head. Instead, he gave a swift knock-out punch to the officer. It was quick but the officer was quicker. He dodged the attack as if he knew it was coming.

"He's after her!" shouted Kiryu. Jack who was the nearest to the Witch grabbed her hand and ran off. Yusei and Crow stayed behind to help Kiryu deal with the officer.

"You kids just don't stay out of trouble, do you? Do you know who you are travelling with? She's the infamous Black Rose Witch. She's a very unstable character. You kids can get hurt by her."

"Shut up! We're not kids anymore!" barked Crow at the officer. One thing Crow didn't like was being called a kid.

"Kids don't know anything. That's why you're a kid, you know nothing. Now, get out of my way. I have to capture that class A criminal before she goes berserk again."

"We won't let you pass, unless you beat us in a duel."

"No, Yusei. We don't have time for duels. There's only one way to deal with him." Kiryu's tone was a little deep and creepy. Yusei and Crow were confused by his words and reacted too late. He dashed towards the officer like a wolf to its prey. Inside his jacket, he concealed a pocket knife. He drew the blade and made a slash with it. The blood-stained steel knife had fallen from Kiryu's grip. Yusei grabbed Kiryu's hand to disarm him but it was too late. The officer staggered backwards covering the wound on his face. He was careless, how can he let his guard down like that? Cause they were kids? Blood was flowing out of his face. It was a vertical wound on the right side of his face. He was able to avoid severe damage but that doesn't mean he's okay. His vision was blurred by the blood cascading from his face. He can't let these kids get away now that he knows that they're dangerous.

"I need back-up here! I found the Witch." He spoke to the walkie-talkie with his remaining strength. "There's a group travelling with her. They're a bunch of kids with weird hairstyles. One looks like a crab." and with one finally insult, he fainted.

"Is he dead?" questioned Crow not sure what to feel. After making a bluff earlier, he wasn't sure if he wanted the officer to really die.

"Not yet, but he will be."

"Kiryu, what do you think you're doing!?" Yusei asked their leader.

"I'm simply securing our future plans. We can't let security interfere."

"You just slashed that officer's face! You think they would stop interfering with us?!"

"I hear sirens guys, let's get out of here and find Jack." Crow started to panic. He wasn't expecting this kind of things to happen at all.

"Don't think we won't talk about this Kiryu."

"It doesn't matter. There's no turning back now."

They ran off, not knowing where to go or what to do next.

"I've decided. I'm going to find my daughter in Satellite. Don't attempt to stop me."

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Mr. Izayoi."

Blueorange: *shoots self for so many reasons to mention*

Yusei: you are sooooo behind now.

Blueorange: I know. I apologize to the readers. I can't move on...I'm stuck in the dark signer arc.

Kiryu: Review and guess who was the officer I slashed! Clue-He used to bully Yugi and friends.

Crow: Who's Yugi?

Chapter 10 preview extra pages

"So why didn't you shoot them?"

"They were kids. I don't shoot kids."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation here, Captain Ushio. I asked why you didn't immobilize at least one of them so we can at least interrogate him."

"I couldn't aim properly. I could have killed them or shot a civilian."

"Get your eye healed then. I don't want useless officers who can't fire their guns at criminals. You may leave."

Ushio got out of the office and headed for the infirmary to get his eye fixed. He only got first aid when back-up arrived and didn't have time to go to the infirmary because he was called by Jeager to report to him.

"My eye hurts. It feels like my face's been ripped apart. Oh wait, half of my face was ripped apart." Ushio attempted to be sarcastic but his sarcasm sounded more like a whine.

"Maybe you should retire now, Ushio. You're getting old already."

"Sagisa, shouldn't you be filing a report by now?"

"On how you screwed-up on the mission again? I'll just copy-paste the previous incident report and change some information. It'll be brand new."

"I don't have time for this, out of the way." Ushio pushed her out of the way with his free hand while the other hand was holding the wound. He had a bandage wrapped around his right eye and forehead. The bandages were already getting blood stains on them.

"Here. I'll accompany you." Mikage Sagisa, the biggest "nerd" in the Security since information gathering and organizing was her job, helped Ushio walk to the infirmary.

"That's going to leave a scar you know."

"I'll look more macho that way."

"Yeah right. If you think women will like you for your cool-looking yet bad damaged skin, then you better think again."

"I think we've lost them. Both the officer and Kiryu and the rest."

"I've been looking for you, Aki Izayoi."

A shadowy figure stepped out of the dark alley and into the dim streets. It was a man wearing a brown trench coat and red hair.

"I don't go by that name anymore. Who are you and how did you find me? Are you with Security?"

"No. I'm Divine; I'm the head of Acadia Movement. I've been keeping an eye on you, or rather, on The Black Rose Witch. I saw you before, you were dueling against the Security and there I saw your ability as a psychic duelist."

"Psychic duelist? Get real. There's no such thing as that."

"I don't believe I was talking to you. Why don't you leave us alone? This has nothing to do with you."

"We have nothing to do with you. You get out of the way or I'll sling you out of the way."

lol. review


	10. Extra Pages

Chapter 10 extra pages

"So why didn't you shoot them?"

"They were kids. I don't shoot kids."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation here, Captain Ushio. I asked why you didn't immobilize at least one of them so we can interrogate him."

"I couldn't aim properly. I could have killed them or shot a civilian."

"Get your eye healed then. I don't want useless officers who can't fire their guns at criminals. You may leave."

Ushio got out of the office and headed for the infirmary to get his eye fixed. He only got first aid when back-up arrived and didn't have time to go to the infirmary because he was called by Jeager to report to him.

"My eye hurts. It feels like my face's been ripped apart. Oh wait, half of my face was ripped apart." Ushio attempted to be sarcastic but his sarcasm sounded more like a whimper.

"Maybe you should retire now, Ushio. You're getting old already."

"Sagisa, shouldn't you be filing a report by now?"

"On how you screwed-up on the mission again? I'll just copy-paste the previous incident report and change some information. It'll be brand new."

"I don't have time for this, out of the way." Ushio pushed her out of the way with his free hand while the other hand was holding the wound. He had a bandage wrapped around his right eye and forehead. The bandages were already getting blood stains on them.

"Here. I'll accompany you." Mikage Sagisa, the biggest "nerd" in the Security since information gathering and organizing was her job, helped Ushio walk to the infirmary.

"That's going to leave a scar you know."

"I'll look more macho that way."

"Yeah right. If you think women will like you for your cool-looking yet bad damaged skin, then you better think again."

* * *

"I think we've lost them. Both the officer and Kiryu." Jack stopped running and caught his breath.

"I've been looking for you, Aki Izayoi."

A shadowy figure stepped out of the dark alley and into the dim streets. It was a man wearing a brown trench coat and had red hair.

"I don't go by that name anymore. Who are you and how did you find me? Are you with Security?"

"No. I'm Divine; I'm the head of Acadia Movement. I've been keeping an eye on you, or rather, on The Black Rose Witch. I saw you before, you were dueling against the Security and there I saw your ability as a psychic duelist."

"Psychic duelist? Get real. There's no such thing as that."

"I don't believe I was talking to you. Why don't you leave us alone? This has nothing to do with you."

"We have nothing to do with you. You get out of the way or I'll sling you out of the way."

"There's no need for brute force. Why don't we settle this with a duel?"

"I don't back down from a challenge."

"Neither do we."

They realized it too late. They were surrounded. Back to back. Team Jinzo was their target but the tables have turned, they were the target now. Worse, it was a two against many plus one.

"Hey you, can you handle that guy while I beat these guys up?" Jack asked the Witch.

"Just don't get in the way and I'll be fine."

"And you say I'm arrogant."

"Let's get started then. Crush them!" ordered the Boss of Team Jinzo. He used to be the champion before Team Satisfaction came into the picture.

.

The duel began, Jack fought with ten duellists at a time quickly eliminating the dregs of the team. It was easy for Jack to battle more than one opponent, you have to get used to battling fast if you want to survive in Satellite. Multi-tasking is a survival must.

Only the leader was left standing. He was having second thoughts about coming here today.

"All my men…finished by this guy alone, that can't be!"

"It seems that you're the only one left. Get ready cause it'll only take me a minute to beat you."

"Your friend is very confident but what about you, Ms. Aki Izayoi?" His voice was devious and inviting at same time.

"How do you know who I am? What do you want form me?" The Witch was on her guard. Someone outside Security Bureau knows her real identity. No. Aki Izayoi doesn't exist anymore. She was The Black Rose Witch now.

"Duel with me. I'll show you what I envision our future will be."

The Witch was appalled by his words. Her future is to rule over Satellite and she intends to do it her own way.

"I have no plans to have a future with you. You'd be dead after our duel." Which is true if Divine was an ordinary duellist. The Witch slipped her deck into the duel disk and was on her battle stance. Divine mirrored her actions and did the same.

"Since you know about me and seen me in battle you should know by now that I'm no ordinary duellist."

"I know. That's why I want you to come with me. We are alike in many ways."

"I've heard this before so don't bother wasting your breath trying to persuade me to join you. I'm in control of Team Satisfaction now."

"Are you sure of that? Maybe they are the ones who have control of you. Draw, I place a card in defense position. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." looking at her hand the Witch smirked malevolently behind her cold and expressionless mask. She had drawn Card destruction and had Black Rose Dragon in her hand. Placing down a facedown magic card and activating Card Destruction, both players must throw away all of the cards in their hand in the graveyard and draw from their deck the same amount of cards that were thrown into the graveyard.

"I can only assume that your facedown card is Monster Reborn. By throwing away your hand you can special summon a monster card form the graveyard and have it attack my monster."

"I'm not attacking your defense monster. I activate Monster Reborn and summon Black Rose Dragon in attack position, then I activate a Magic card, Raigeki, all the monsters on your field are destroyed. Black Rose Dragon direct attack his life points."

The loyal monster obeyed his master's command and attacked with vehemence towards Divine. The force of the attack threw Divine towards a wall of a nearby abandoned shopping mall, landing on the rubble made by the impact.

"I told you I'd kill you." Her voice was monotone throughout her turn.

Jack couldn't process what he had just seen. The Witch had summoned a dragon card he hasn't seen before and did a direct attack to the opponent in her first turn. What's strange was that the direct attack was really a direct attack. Divine was literally damage from the attack.

How did she do that?

Jack turned his shocked gaze at The Witch. She was just standing there but she was clutching her right arm. Divine was buried in the rubbles now, there's no way he could have survive that blow.

"Cursed mark, stop aching already."

Just when Jack thought that the battles' over, a beam of light reflects back the kinetic energy unleashed back to its origin.

"Where did that come from?"

The Witch didn't notice the attack till it hit her. The blow threw her backwards on the ground. The pain was agonizing yet it was nothing compared to the pain of the cursed crimson mark on her arm.

Jack noticed from the time she summoned the dragon her arm was emitting some kind crimson light. For some reason, he felt drawn to the light as if it was familiar to him.

"Hey are you still alive?!" Jack rushed to her side to help her get up.

How is it that he was able to attack me? He was good as dead with my attack.

"Very good, Aki I'm really impressed with your abilities." Rising from the rubbles, Divine dusted off some of the dust from his trench coat.

"How did you survive that attack?"

"Ah, but more importantly, how did you survived my attack?"

It looked painful to Jack. Her mask was dripping with blood; she must have gotten that head injury when she hit her head on the ground. Her mask and cloak had some cuts in them as well; the air pressure from the attack must have made those. It's a miracle she's even standing.

"This battle is good as lost. Withdraw now." The last part was a command, not a suggestion from Jack.

"Mind your own business. I can beat him."

"Are you stupid? Look at yourself, your half-dead already. Do you think you can still last after another direct attack? Look at his field, he activated Call of the Haunted and revived Reflect Bounder, that's why your attack just bounced back to your monster." But still, the attack from Black Rose Dragon recoiled Divine to the wall.

"I can still duel. I don't need your advice."

Stubborn, Jack thought.

Just like me.

Blueorange99: yay~ I'm back, baby!

Kiryu: Where have you've been!?

Blueorange99: I've been....thesis-ing?

Kiryu: Well?

Blueorange99: well what?

Kiryu: What's that last line suppose to mean?!  
Blueorange99: well~ Secret.

Kiryu: XO Tell me!!!

Jack: Reviews are appreciated. Now Review!

Aki;....what happened to that Jinzo guy?

Yusei: who knows..

RANDOM NOTE 8D : if you put all of Team Satisfaction's initials together you get..JACKY which sounds like Jack/Aki.

*shoots self*

I don't even support that pairing XD oh well.


	11. Fallacious

Chapter 11. Fallacious

"It's my turn. I activate a magic card, Hinotama!"

The field was set ablaze. Ember directly scourged The Witch; her cloak catching fire while her skin ached from the burns. Discharging her cloak away, her school uniform had some cuts and damages on them. Her breathing was heavy and her stance is slouched as she could barely keep herself up.

'Darn, she's going to die at this rate.' Thought Jack who couldn't do anything to help her. What can he do? He's defenseless against psychic attacks. He'll just get in her way if he interfered in her battle. All he can do is watch from behind.

"I see I'm not alone then. There are more people who have this ability."

"That's right, Aki. I'm like you and there are more like us."

More of them, did Kiryu know about this?

"Let me explain, I am the Head of Arcadia Movement, an organization that helps people with abilities such as you, Aki. If you come with me, you'll have a home again. You don't need to fear the world or your powers anymore."

Aki Izayoi, The Black Rose Witch, denied Divine's offer in her mind. She didn't want to believe a word he said. How can he accept her after the damage she did to him?

"That's a lie. I don't believe a word you've said." Blood was trickling down from her forehead, her right arm burning from the inside and the cuts and burns were killing her slowly.

Divine began to walk slowly towards The Witch. Her eyesight was a failure at this point, it began to show double images of Divine and everything starts to fade into nothingness. Sleep was upon her now, but her mind refused to give in.

Just before The Witch nearly fainted, she remembered something Jack said to her before.

"_What are hiding behind that mask for?" _Or what her mind interpreted as "What are you hiding behind that mask?"

'I'm not hiding anything. I'm not scared. But why are my knees shaking and my breathing grave? Am I dying? They say you remember things in the past when you are about to die. No, I won't die and I won't remember the past, not here, not yet. I still need to conquer Satellite.'

"Accept my offer, Aki. You don't belong here in Satellite. I'll give you a home you can go back to. I'll help you control your powers. All your pain will disappear if you come with me."

What is this mask for? Well it protects my face from attacks and hides my identity, other than that, nothing else.

Divine's offer sounded good. A place to call home and people to care for you, when was the last time she dreamed for a home to return to? This man called Divine willingly duelled with her despite that he knows that he'd get hurt. Was he really determined about helping her or is there another reason like Kiryu's?

"…_Coward."_ The memory of Jack's words snapped her out of her last minute thoughts; she won't allow herself to die without proving to Jack or to anyone else that she isn't a coward.

"Are you now?" A sharp voice whispered in her ear.

Face to face, the Witch was in recesses of her mind with a girl who looked like her only without her mask on.

"Are you sure you're not afraid or hiding? Or perhaps you're avoiding reality?"

Her twin had a distorted look on her face much like her expression when she hurts people, a happy-demented-sadistic one. Her eyes void of emotion and instead filled with indifference.

"Running, running, running. That's all you ever do."

"That's all I can do at this situation. I underestimated the enemy." Aki looked down on the imaginary ground they floated on. She refused to admit that she was weak; or rather she refused to accept that she finally met her match.

"I can help you. I can give you the power you need." Her grin was just like the Cheshire's. It was like she was hiding something behind that grin. Her tone of voice was inviting and hypnotizing, her eyes sparkled with hunger for power. She leaned forward to her twin and looked into her eyes that were covered by her mask.

"I know why you wear a mask. You don't want to see the monster that you are. Don't deny it." Her words were ice-daggers that were cold and sharp slowly cutting her from inside-out.

"Look at me. Tell me I'm wrong, I'm not you. I'm just a memory after all;_ that _memory." She emphasised her last words to make sure that Aki remembered that dreaded memory; that memory that haunted her for years and is still haunting her till now.

"Sh-shu..shut up...don't make me remember." Aki was nervous; her body was shaking as anxiety raced into her head. Even her own subconscious was taunting her sanity.

"I wonder if they know you're here in Satellite. That you're a wanted criminal now and that you're going mad already? It's not like it matters anyways, we are just trash after all and this place is our junkyard. We'll rot here. Both you and this dreaded memory will just rot here and die. The pain will slowly kill you."

Silence. Aki had nothing to say, but she felt anger, pain and hatred run into her veins. Behind that mask lies nothing but a smile, not of happiness but one of someone who ran out of tears to shed, a smile that holds back a scream and worst of all, a smile that shows hunger.

For power.

For victory.

And for vengeance.

Darkness soon swallowed her mind. Only a crimson light shapped like a claw glowed in the vast darkness.

* * *

Blueorange: whew, it's summer! The heat is intense making me lazy-

Jack: don't blame the weather on your laziness. You're lazy whether its winter, spring, summer or fall or even on rainy days.

Blueorange: anyways, sorry for delay.

Kiryu: I haven't had a role yet in 2 chapters already, why is that?

Blueorange: maybe in the next chapters you might get a major role.

Kiryu: really?

Blueorange: no, it's still about Aki and Divine. Sorry, I lied.

Kiryu: you broke my heart. *sniff*

Jack: Review to heal Kiryu's broken heart.


End file.
